Ash Cat & Wind of Death
by abaraid
Summary: ShuuRan Drabbles written for a challenge community on LJ, covering a different range of genres humor, general, friendship, love, etc . There will be 20 in all. Hisagi x Rangiku.
1. Untitled

**Title:** Untitled  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hisagi Shuuhei x Matsumoto Rangiku  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Summary:** There are lots of things you can miss if you're too busy focusing on the obvious.  
**Notes/Warning/Disclaimer:** The only Bleach related things that belong to me are the 8' Kisuke and Byakuya plushies beautifully adorning my room. As usual, comments/reviews/critiques greatly appreciated.

This was written for the drabble123 community on live journal. Prompt 1/20 "Infatuation"

* * *

It was no surprise to most that he was quite infatuated with the buxom fukutaichou of the tenth division if you paid attention when she was in the near vicinity. The way his eyes would glance over in her direction when he _thought_ no one was looking, oblivious to the knowing smirks of those around him. How the biggest grin appears brightly on his features when she laughs at his jokes. His jokes were horrible so most agreed she laughed out of pity, not thinking maybe he just sucked at telling them. They'd see his cheeks flush a shade of pink every time she would drunkenly lean towards him during weekly sake parties. The rise of color on his cheeks soon fading to a smirk directed towards Iba-san.

What one would miss while watching him is that her eyes were always waiting to meet his. That her smile and laughs were genuine while laughing at the jokes he told. That she would purposely do anything under the guise of being tipsy to be close to him. But the most important thing they would miss is how her hand would quietly slide into his as they walked back to his room.


	2. Playing the Hand

**Title:** Playing The Hand  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hisagi Shuuhei x Matsumoto Rangiku  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Summary:** A nightly routine  
**Notes/Warnings/Disclaimer:** The only Bleach related things that belong to me are the 8' Kisuke and Byakuya plushies beautifully adorning my room. Prompt is Hope, which led me to a quote, and also the song used "To love is to risk not being loved in return. To hope is to risk pain..." The song mentioned can be heard here. As usual, comments/reviews/critiques greatly appreciated.

Prompt 2/20 "Hope"

* * *

It was a routine of theirs. He would enter the 10th division headquarters unspoken, pretending that he just happened to be passing by. She would be silently waiting for his arrival pretending that somehow she was finally into doing paperwork. Such had been their way for the past three weeks.

Most often few words were shared between the spiky haired eighth squad fukutaicho and the buxom tenth squad fukutaicho. Instead it was just the simple presence of another soul that was going through similar things. He helped her keep her mind off the silver haired fox that had broken her in two. She helped him forget the unanswered questions about how someone who preached justice could commit an act that just screamed of illegality.

Sometimes he would bring his guitar, quietly strumming and singing along as he practiced songs that were solely meant for her. The songs he picked always stood for something. She couldn't remember when she finally took notice or the first night she softly sang along. All she remembered were the lyrics that pierced her soul every night.

"Making the best of it, playing the hand you get, you're not alone in this....there's hope for the hopeless"


	3. SoCo

**Title:** SoCo  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hisagi Shuuhei x Matsumoto Rangiku  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Summary:** Rangiku brings back a new American drink from the living world.  
**Notes/Warning/Disclaimer:** The only Bleach related things that belong to me are the 8' Kisuke and Byakuya plushies beautifully adorning my room. Hm, this was the only comfort I could think of after a trip to the liquor store for some holiday goodies, lol. As usual, comments/reviews/critiques greatly appreciated.

Prompt 3/20 "Comfort"

* * *

"Southern Comfort?"

"Doesn't it sound yummy? I kept seeing it at this import store in the living world and the bottle was so pretty I bought the biggest one they had. Let's drink!"

"Er, Rangiku-san...."

Ignoring him, Rangiku had already opened the bottle, pouring both glasses that came with it full to the brim, not caring that these were much larger than the ones used for their sake.

He knew his limits with the things he normally drank, able to stop before things got too wild and crazy (him puking all over the place). This new stuff just looked ten times more potent than their usual choice.

By the time he looked up, Rangiku had downed her first glass and was pouring a second, sending a pout towards Hisagi's direction.

"Shuuheeeeiiiii, don't tell me you're afraid?"

That was all to be said as he downed his glass without hesitation.

The next morning when Kira walked in he found them sprawled on the floor, limbs entangled with each other, next to an empty bottle. Looking between the pair's position and the bottle twice, he soon turned to head out, "I don't even want to know what happened for the Southern part"


	4. Secret Heart

**Title:** Secret Heart  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hisagi Shuuhei x Matsumoto Rangiku  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Summary:** A game of spin the bottles ends in a big reveal.  
**Notes/Warnings/Disclaimer:** The only Bleach related things that belong to me are the 8' Kisuke and Byakuya plushies beautifully adorning my room. I'm not sure if Iba seems a little out of character, but I've seen my fair share of guys react the same way in his situation. As usual, comments/reviews/critiques greatly appreciated.

Prompt 4/20 "Kiss"

* * *

They had been dating for awhile now, a fact that they hadn't felt the need to yet present to the general, not to mention chatty, public of Seireitei. That they had still not been found out was a surprise to him considering just who it was he was involved with. Matsumoto Rangiku, gossip extraordinaire. When she had first presented him with the idea he hadn't thought her serious but she had kept her word. Now a few months later they were sitting at a bar with the usual group of shinigami as an empty bottle spun between them. Iba-san couldn't hide the joy as the bottle slowly stopped while pointing at him. Finally, his chance with the beautiful Rangiku had arrived.

She was leaning across the table towards dear Iba but her eyes locked with those of the spiky-haired lieutenant, a flush of pink rising in his cheeks. Quickly switching direction, her lips captured his in a kiss passionate enough to tint even the cheeks of their friends at the table a deep tinge of red and lasted longer than necessary for the game they had decided to play.

The secret was out. And all Iba-san could do was pout.


	5. Smack That

**Title: **Smack That**  
Characters/Pairings: **Hisagi Shuuhei x Matsumoto Rangiku**  
Word Count: **200**  
Summary: **A night out alone…only not really**  
Notes/Warnings/Disclaimers: **The only Bleach related things that belong to me are the 8' Kisuke and Byakuya plushies beautifully adorning my room. As usual, comments/reviews/critiques greatly appreciated.

Prompt 15/20, "Date"

* * *

When he had originally worked up the nerve to _finally_ ask Matsumoto out on a date after weeks of their nightly 'keeping each other company in the office' routine, along with plenty of coercion from Renji and Ikkaku about 'growing some damn balls already', this was definitely not what Hisagi had in mind.

How they had found out where they were going for the occasion was beyond him, and he wondered if their lame attempts at masking their reiatsu from their seats just a few booths away were really just to mock him. It didn't help that a certain someone's red hair stood out like a clown on a battlefield, or that the bright lights of the establishment produced quite the glare while bouncing off a bald head.

At first the two date goers simply ignored the intrusion from their all-too-nosy friends, focusing on their first time together as more than close confidants. However, the fourth round of sake arriving at their table accompanied by requests to "hit that shit all night long" alerted them it was a lost cause.

Thus, Hisagi and Matsumoto decided a second date as far from Seiretei as possible, would probably be a good idea.


	6. Star

**Title:** Star  
**Characters/Pairing:** Hisagi Shuuhei x Matsumoto Rangiku  
**Word Count:** 200  
**Summary:** Why Matsumoto's attention span is less than perfect lately.  
**Notes/Warning/Disclaimer:** he only Bleach related things that belong to me are the 8' Kisuke and Byakuya plushies beautifully adorning my room. As usual, comments/reviews/critiques greatly appreciated. So on and so forth. Endearments was sort of a hard one to figure out, and I'm still not sure if it fits, haha, but oh well, it's done, and the title...I don't know, anyway. Read forth, lol.

Prompt 5/20, "Endearments"

* * *

If there was one thing Hisagi had learned about Matsumoto during their courtship, it was that she was in a league of her own and it certainly kept him on his toes ninety percent of the time they were together. Her attention span was definitely nothing worth bragging about but that didn't stop him from trying to walk down the street with her without her running into every single shop because she saw something that caught her eye in the window. Eventually he gave up on the idea of ever getting anywhere on time when he was with her unless they left at least two hours later.

What Hisagi didn't realize is that Matsumoto did it on purpose. How else could she spend more time with him without letting him know that was her true intention? A woman still had to have her secrets after all. She adored the smile he gave as she tried on different outfits more than she would let on. But what she loved most of all was the way he'd instinctively reach for hand any time a guy glanced in her direction, "Baby, let's check out this store. That dress would look perfect on you."


	7. Rose

**Title:** Love is a rose**  
Characters/Pairing:** Hisagi Shuuhei x Matsumoto Rangiku**  
Word Count:** 200**  
Summary:** A walk and a song. I dunno, I suck at summaries.**  
Notes/Disclaimer:** The only Bleach related things that belong to me are the 8' Kisuke and Byakuya plushies beautifully adorning my room. As usual, comments/reviews/critiques greatly appreciated.

This was written for the drabble123 community on livejournal. Prompt 16/20 "Rose"

* * *

He was pretty sure this was a bad idea. Everything from the very core of his being was screaming out how horrible it would be. The eyes watching him throughout his journey would belong to big mouths holding back, or most likely not bothering to hold back, their loud laughs and guffaws. Especially those annoying bastards from the 11th. Including ex-members like Renji and Iba.

One of his own division members was probably doing something traitorous right now like taking pictures to put in the next issue of the paper, while another wrote up an article about it. Someone from the Women's Shinigami Association was clearly in a bush recording this so they could release it along with their 'Men of the Gotei' calendar in a few weeks.

He wouldn't live this down for many, many months to come, and when you were a shinigami, that was a hell of a lot of months.

Yet none of that was able to stop him from walking across Seireitei to her division, guitar in hand, rose in mouth, strumming the first chords of his newest song, "Strawberry Blonde Kisses" Not his best title, he knows, but it's the thought that counts. Right?


End file.
